onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Usopp
Usopp is the nineteen year-old sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, who also serves as their inventor and engineer. His dream is to better himself and become a brave warrior like his father Yasopp, who serves on board the ship captained by Shanks, Luffy's idol. His bounty is 50,000,000 Beli. Profile and Stats Name: Usopp Alias: Sniper King, Sogeking Origin: One Piece Age: 19 Classification: Human, Straw Hat Pirates Sniper, Inventor, and Engineer Gender: Male Height: 176 cm (5'9") Weight: 65.4 kg (144 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Equipment: Black Kabuto, Pop Greens Class: A-Class Attack Potency: Building level to Multi-City Block level Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: Likely Enhanced Human Range: At least 4.65 Kilometers Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Background Appearance Usopp is a slim, muscular teenager with long, medium-length black woolly hair, a short goatee and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio (a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied). Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. Usopp wears a pair of sniper goggles around his neck and has some headphones or ear protectors on, and a white suncap on his head. He also wears a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, a blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm, and a pair of caramel brown boots. He also carries with him a red satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. Personality Usopp is one of the more sentimental Straw Hat Pirates, and cries or loses his temper in moments of emotional stress, and, can be an easily frightened, anxious, insecure liar. Unlike Nami (whose cowardice is linked to just wanting to stay alive), Usopp's cowardice was the result of his fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Usopp is able to put aside his fear during more desperate times: despite being afraid, he faces those fears for the sake of his friends and people he barely knows. Most of his lying was intended to make him feel better as Usopp is easily overwhelmed by his opponents, such as Bartholomew Kuma and Aokiji, and used to run from them. Though some of Usopp's lies actually help and inspire people like Chopper and Aika. He used to be the first to come up with an excuse to avoid doing something or to avoid putting himself in danger. One of the most frequently used excuses is that he gets a disease named, for example, "Can't-get-on-this-island disease". Before his two year training, he also had delusions of acting like the captain, referring to himself as "Captain Usopp" when talking to Chopper, opponents, or strangers. It is this which leads to his feud with Luffy - specifically his refusal to part with the ship he had come to love. This was the result of all his insecurities about his usefulness as a member of the crew culminating within him and finally exploding under the stress of having just been badly beaten by the Franky Family and then losing his ship. He was worried that since he was not as physically strong as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, he was just a burden to their crew. Though he is very intelligent and a talented sniper, he had trouble seeing his better qualities and his strengths until the fight at Enies Lobby opened his eyes. After said fight, Usopp was able to finally see his better half and realized that even though he was not as strong as the others, he was still quite powerful in his own right. After meeting the giants Dorry and Broggy, Usopp began to want to travel to Elbaph one day and meet the proud warriors there. Usopp gave his first glimpse of understanding the ways of the warrior and the pride of a duel during the giants' battle. As a result Usopp often sees the Elbaf warriors he has met in his travels as sources of inspiration in his journey to become "a brave warrior of the sea". Throughout Thriller Bark, many members of the crew fell victim to the effects of Perona's negative powers, causing them to become incredibly depressed to the point where they could not move. However Usopp, though slightly affected by the power, got to his feet claiming he could not become negative, because he already is negative, even saying it in a brag-like way. Perona claimed he was the only person who was ever immune to her powers; to the point using her powers on him causes her to become severely depressed, so she fled from him in fear. After finding out about Ace's death, he developed the courage to escape and help out Luffy through the hardship or else he will not call himself a crewmate. Usopp shows an unusual lack of fear in his attempts to get off the island to rejoin Luffy, showing no hesitation in facing the giant beetle who was bigger than he was. After the timeskip Usopp becomes more confident in himself, especially in terms of his fighting abilities, and boasts that he has become a warrior. After his return to Sabaody Archipelago, he shows no fear of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates despite them having guns and attacks them without hesitation, and then turns his back to them to talk peacefully with Nami. Later in the battle of Gyoncorde Plaza, when facing off against Daruma, an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, he is shown to be smiling, seemingly excited about his imminent fight, though at the time, he was under the impression that Chopper would be providing him with backup. He now comically smacks people (mostly Luffy, Natsu and Happy) more frequently when they annoy him or say something stupid. However, now he is willing to stand and fight with the rest of the crew. He is still reasonably frightened of danger that is beyond his ability though, such as Luffy and Zoro popping the coating bubble while deep under the sea or the White Strom. His "I-can't-go-on-this-island-or-I'll-die-disease" is still the same as shown when he did not want to go to Punk Hazard, even despite the fact he understood the strength of his crew members. Usopp has also, on a few occasions displayed a subtle perverted side of him, that is often not noted upon. The best example of this is when he, Zoro, and Brook are trapped in a suspended cage in Ryugu Palace and Brook explains his newfound ability to extend his soul over long distances. He also explains that his soul can travel through solid objects, including walls, to which he begins to have a small nosebleed, indicating that he used this ability to peep on girls over the duration of the timeskip. Usopp begins crying to Zoro, stating that Brook was, "making him jealous." Plot Powers and Abilities Master Marksman Specialist: His marksmanship is nearly unmatched, hitting Spandam and some Marines from a distance of over a mile (out-distancing even the guns the Marines had) with the wind against him. In order to stop Sugar a second time, he demonstrated his ability to calculate and predict trajectory angles, influence of wind and distance, and even incorporating booster shots into his projectile; thereby allowing him to hit his target located indoors, physically located too far away to even be visualized, through a small opening in a window. *'Keen Aim': Usopp also has impeccable eyesight, and has on more than one occasion seen or noticed things before his crewmates. Examples of this include being the first one to see Gecko Moriah inside the stomach of the gargantuan zombie, Oars, and being the only one able to see the harpy Monet watching them on Punk Hazard. Master Engineer: His creative engineering has resulted in the creation of both the Clima-Tact and Kabuto. He also appears to have some knowledge concerning chemistry, being solely responsible for manufacturing the highly innovative slingshot pellets, or "stars", that he uses for ammunition. For other more complex activities, such as acting as the shipwright for the Going Merry, he is largely inexperienced, as he was barely able to keep the Going Merry going doing patchwork repairs. As Franky pointed out, his skills are amateur and he barely knows how to use a hammer correctly for such jobs. After Franky joined the crew, Usopp gladly let him take over maintaining the ship, even agreeing to Franky's request to assist him. In return, Franky provided a workshop for Usopp to work on his gadgets and creations, something he is more at home with. Even Franky admitted that his skills in gadgets are considerable. Artistry Skills: Usopp is also a great artist, as he proved in the beginning of the series when he designed the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger after seeing Luffy's poor art skills. Keen Tactician: He is also very analytical in battle. For example, in his battle against Caesar Clown he understood that even though Caesar Clown had the Gas-Gas Fruit, therefore making him a Logia type, he would still explode if he was exposed to fire as he was still just gas. He then later understood that a plan would not work as Caesar Clown was in control of the gases around him and that if he removed the oxygen from the atmosphere, the flame would no longer burn. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Usopp has proven to be quite resilient many times; after a major battle, Usopp tends to have severe injuries often caused by his determination to reach his goal. He will attempt to continue even with his injuries. A prominent example of his incredible durability can be observed when Usopp was hit in the face by Mr. 4's 4-ton bat, and smashed repeatedly through walls by Miss Merry Christmas, and not only survived, but was able to continue fighting. *'Indomitable Will': Usopp also has a strong force of will, despite his cowardice to run away. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Another one of Usopp's attributes is that he is a fast runner. In battle, Usopp uses hit-and-run tactics, and works best as part of a team where there are more physical fighters to watch his back. This is due to the fact that he is so high-strung and jumpy, and he often gives into his basic survival instincts: fight or flight (usually choosing flight), although this seems to have changed after the timeskip where he is shown to be more confident in his abilities. Even before his extensive physical training during the timeskip, Usopp was capable of running faster than a Pacifista while carrying a wounded Zoro. Enhanced Strength: Adept Liar: Usopp is also an adept liar, which can be useful in certain situations. Although many of his lies are outrageous, they've been shown to be a useful distraction at times; especially against gullible opponents. At times, it even succeeds as a deterrence albeit for a short period of time until his enemies figure out his bluff. He often incorporates his bluffs into his arsenal with mixed results. Gardening: Likely due to his time with Heracles, Usopp has gardening skills, which he uses to cultivate Pop Greens for his arsenal. Weaknesses *Can be scared at most times, but has gotten more confident about his abilities during the timeskip. *Pessimistic Equipment Main Article: Usopp's Arsenal Black Kabuto: Usopp's primary weapon of choice. It takes the form of a slingshot that is colored black and has five bands connected to a small staff. Its range is enormous, and Usopp can use it to strike individual targets quite accurately from seemingly impossible distances. The exact workings of the Black Kabuto are unknown, except that the five bands increase stability (and thus range), and the Dials in the instrument add spin to the ammunition similar to rifling to increase damage and accuracy, as well as allowing Usopp to choose a variety of different Dial effects to add to each shot. *'Grow Up': After feeding Black Kabuto some water by connecting a pole filled with water to the base of the handle, Usopp gives it the command "Grow Up" to transform it into its "Grow Up" Black Kabuto form. **'Charging Shooting Star': Used in Grow Up form, the slingshot begins to feed on the debris and rocks around itself before Usopp launches the masses of rubble at his target *'Exploding Star': Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. **'Atlas Comet': Usopp shoots four high speed Exploding Stars with smoke tails which converge together and hit a target. The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle. *'Flame Star': Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, and he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. **'Firebird Star': Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Flame Star in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. Pop Greens: Seeds of hostile plants found in the forest of "Greenstone" on Boin Archipelago. They can grow from seeds to full-sized plants in moments. After the timeskip, Usopp is shown to be quite adept in using Pop Greens, as shown when he defeated some of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates by creating a carnivorous plant that resembled a monstrous Venus flytrap with tendrils. During the Fishman Island Arc, he also manages to save the crew and the Thousand Sunny from being crushed by boulders by using Pop Greens to grow sea weed like plants to trap the boulders, and again, when they encountered the New Fishman Pirates in the Ryugu Palace, he used a giant flower with a terrible smell to deter them. *'Green Star: Devil': Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. *'Green Star: Sargasso': Usopp fires a Pop Green at his target, which then explodes into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. *'Green Star: Platanus Shuriken': Usopp fires a Pop Green that sprouts into several star shaped plants that cut at the opponent. *'Green Star: Bamboo Javelin': Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. *'Green Star: Rafflesia': Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemy's senses with its stench *'Green Star: Skull Bombgrass': Usopp shoots a Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large red explosion in the shape of a skull. *'Green Star: Humandrake': Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with its living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. *'Green Star: Smoke Bomb': Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts a huge flower and shoots a thick layer of black smoke from its center to block his enemies' vision. *'Green Star: Trampolia': Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that launches anyone who gets close to it up into the air. It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. *'Green Star: Boaty Banana': A plant in the shape of a boat grass petals that can be used as oars, which him and others cross a body of water. *'Green Star: Fan Grass': Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts tall grass that looks like uchiwa fans on one end of it. *'Green Star: Impact Wolf': Usopp fires a seed that quickly grows into the shape of a large green wolf. The bulb on its nose releases a stunningly powerful shockwave. Seastone Handcuffs: Usopp Pound: Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. Dials: During the Straw Hats' adventure on Skypiea, Usopp received a collection of Dials by trading with novelties such as rubber bands and other items the natives of Skypiea had never seen before. Since then, Usopp has made use of them in a variety of ways such as coming up with inventions that appear to involve Dials like the Perfect Clima-Tact and the Kabuto, or use them to give him an advantage in battle. *'Flash Dial': A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. *'Impact Dial': A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. *'Tone Dial': A Dial used for the storage of sounds based on the person who recorded their voice into the Dial. Relationships Yasopp Yasopp is Usopp's father. Banchina Banchina is Usopp's mother. Monkey D. Luffy Tony Tony Chopper Blizzard Roronoa Zoro Nami Sanji Nico Robin Franky Brook Monkey D. Aika Kumi Natsu Dragneel Happy Wendy Marvell Carla Romeo Conbolt Kaya Usopp Pirates Heracles Perona Battles * Trivia *It is possible that Usopp's long nose was inspired by the fairy tale "Pinocchio", as Pinocchio was a wooden puppet whose nose grew longer whenever he told a lie. **Usopp's personality could also come from The Adventures of Baron of Münchausen, who said he had traveled around the globe on a cannonball, a lie Usopp himself said in episode 19, though no one gave any attention. **"The Boy Who Cried Wolf" is a story of a boy that often tells lies of an impending wolf attack in order to gain attention, much like Usopp lies of imminent pirate attacks. When the wolf actually did arrive, no one believed him. This story was written by an author known as Aesop. The word "uso" means "lie" in japanese. It is possible these two instances are the influence behind Usopp's name. *Ironically despite being a coward Usopp has no fear of spiders as in seen in Jaya. Even picking up a tarantula and petting it while the usually much braver Sanji jump into bushes at the mere sight of the arachnid. *Usopp's favorite food is pike from an autumn island as well as other fish of the season. *Usopp's least favorite food is mushrooms, because when he was young he ate a poison mushroom. *Usopp bathes once every three days. *Usopp typically sleeps at 1:00 A.M. and wakes up at 8:00 A.M. *Usopp's nose is a little longer than Kaku's. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Snipers Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Technology Users Category:A-Class Category:One Piece Characters